


Fun Fact #6: Sam Doesn't Need to Know Everything

by GraceRB



Series: Fun Facts With Dean and Cas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Dean is a needy bitch, Established Relationship, Impulsive Dean, M/M, Sam POV, Sam Winchester is a nerd, Shy Castiel, the lore, the morning after their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRB/pseuds/GraceRB
Summary: Sam likes to read lore books. Sue him, he's a nerd.What he doesn't need to know about is his brother's and his brother's angel's sex life.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fun Facts With Dean and Cas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Fun Fact #6: Sam Doesn't Need to Know Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Fun Fact #5, so read that first for context. This is just a dumb little thing because, although I don't particularly love Sam, I like to include him in my fics. (it's not in first person, btw)

It was the morning after, when Castiel found Sam reading in the library. 

Sam likes to read lore books, even if he’s not working on a case. He likes taking notes to add to the archives, for either him and Dean to use, or the hunters after them. The Men of Letters’ organization was really strange -- Sam was still trying to figure it out, even after living at the place for two years already. He decided to reorganize, and journaling was just one part of it.

He heard Cas’ footsteps and looked up as he came into the room. “Sam!” The angel said excitedly, practically running into the room with this expression of complete wonder on his face. He was positively glowing -- his smile lit up the room. “Sam, you’ll never guess what happened!”

“Hey, Cas,” Sam smiled in return. He was much more chipper in the morning than Dean, Castiel noticed. “Do PB and J’s taste right again?” 

Cas’s expression faltered for half a second, “No,” he said uncertainly. “Why would you think that?”

Sam furrowed his brows. It was strange how fast the moment, and Castiel’s mood, shifted. “You just looked happy,” he shrugged. “I don’t know. Last time we talked, you were kind of upset that they didn’t taste right anymore.”

“Oh,” Castiel nodded minutely, then shook his head as if to clear it. He pulled out a chair across from Sam and sat down, his bright smile returning -- less bright than before, but still there. “Well, I wanted to tell you about something else --”

“Cas!” Dean came bursting into the room. He was wearing his robe and boxers, with a serious case of bedhead, “What the hell, man?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he froze.  _ Oh _ . He got out of his chair and slipped past Dean, who didn’t acknowledge his presence at all. Their voices carried out the hall, and Cas spoke first with a curious, if not slightly frightened, “Did I do something wrong?”

Sam walked a little faster -- he really didn’t want to have his suspicions confirmed. Dean sounded angry, “Well I just woke up and you were gone! I thought you just --” His voice got a bit quieter, and Sam could only barely make out a, “I was worried, man.”

Sam safely hid in his bedroom and shut the door, grabbing some headphones (just in case) and reading on his bed. 

-

After about thirty minutes, Sam got a text from Dean,  _ Breakfast is in the kitchen _ .

He took out his headphones and brought his book, mainly to read, but also if he needed to hide behind it -- he wasn’t sure if Dean and Castiel were going to be fighting or all over each other, but either way, Sam didn’t need or want to see it. 

Castiel and Dean were already at the table, Dean eating and Castiel watching him, their sides glued together. He shrugged. At least they weren’t ignoring each other or fighting. This was just gross, but Sam could deal.

Dean looked up as Sam came in, “Hey,” He smiled. “Eggs are in the pan, and I made you some toast.” He pointed to the toaster. 

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam returned the smile and made his plate. When he turned back to sit down, Castiel had his chin hooked over Dean’s shoulder, whispering things to him as he ate. Dean kept giggling -- although he would say he was  _ chuckling _ because he’s “not a little girl” -- and Castiel smiled in return. Sam fought the urge to roll his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“I was just telling Dean that --”

“Cas!” Dean interjected, trying to stop whatever was coming out of Cas’s mouth. His eyes were wide like he was scared. 

“The bite mark on my shoulder is still there.”

“ _ Cas _ !” Dean yelled.

Unfortunately for Sam, he was mid-sip, and choked before spitting water all over the floor. “Oh, my  _ God _ ,“ He groaned, and covered his face with both hands. 

“What? He asked me what I said.”

“Cas, you can’t just  _ say  _ stuff like that,” Dean was blushing furiously. He spoke through his teeth when he said, “Especially not to  _ Sam,”  _

“But Sam is my friend. Who else should I talk to about you?”

“You talk to Sam about me?”

Sam clears his throat, “Cas, listen, I love being your friend. But I don’t want to hear about Dean just as much as Dean doesn’t want you to talk about him.”

Cas’ shoulders slumped. “I didn’t know you felt that way,” He looked at Sam first, then turned to Dean. “Either of you.”

Both brothers nodded. Then Sam shrugged. “You can talk to me if you need, like, advice or something, but the things you and Dean do -- that’s private and I really don’t want to know.”

Dean rubbed Castiel’s back gently as a comfort, whispered something softly in his ear, and then Castiel straightened and smiled at Sam. “Thank you. I’m sorry for saying what I said.”

“It’s all good,” Sam smiled and took his breakfast back to his room. 

-

“I just -- I can’t believe you said that!” Dean laughed. 

He’s leaning against his headboard, legs crossed in front of him. Castiel is sitting opposite him, on the edge of the bed with one leg bent so he could face Dean more fully. “I apologized already!” Castiel was getting increasingly annoyed. “Is there any way you will stop talking about it, mentioning it, and laughing at me?”

Dean thought about it for a second. Then thought some more. A grin spread itself across his face. “You mean you’re willing to do anything to get me to stop?”

Exasperated and unable to see the trap, Castiel nods, “Yes!”

“You’re sure?” Dean asks again, his smile growing impossibly wider. “Anything at all?”

“Yes!”

Dean’s smile fades naturally, and he sits up a little straighter, putting his elbows on his knees to lean forward. “I want,” he grins again and looks Castiel directly in his eyes. “A strip tease.”

Castiel, predictably tilts his head and furrows his brows in confusion. Dean gives him a second, and when the realization spreads across Castiel’s face, it takes everything Dean has not to burst out laughing. Castiel blushed furiously and his arms came up to hug his chest. He said, “Right now?” in a very quiet voice. 

Dean’s little facade shattered into a million pieces and he turned into Mature Dean, the one who didn’t ask his boyfriend for a strip tease for no reason. He moved off the bed so he could sit next to Castiel properly, and shook his head quickly. “No, hey, I was just joking. You don’t have to.”

Castiel looked at Dean again, “I’d be happy to, Dean,” He nodded, taking one of Dean’s hands in his own. “Just not right now.”

“Seriously, Cas, I was kidding.”

“Dean, it’s okay. You don’t need to explain yourself.”

Dean sighed, trying not to get annoyed. Instead, he just dropped the issue. “Okay. Fine. I think I’m gonna take a nap before lunch. Do you want to lay with me?”

Cas nodded, lowering his arms from his chest. “I would never say no to that.”

Dean smiled, “Noted.”

Dean stood up to get his jeans off, then curled up under the covers, opening his arms so Cas could lay between them. Dean fell asleep stroking Cas’s hair gently. 

At lunch time, Dean came into the kitchen with bed head, and Cas was following closely behind with hair somehow messier than usual. Sam ignored it, and read his lore books. Sometimes it was nice not knowing everything.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was pretty short. Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm going to start posting a new fic soon, it's 10 chapters but it needs some heavy editing, so look out for that in the next few weeks. It's called "The Black Rose" and it's a AU fic where Dean is blind, and Cas is a bartender. I wrote it awhile ago and want to post it here.
> 
> How did you like this update? What is your favorite kind of AU?


End file.
